


所有的瞬间都是你

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 6





	所有的瞬间都是你

所有的瞬间都是你

每个人的一生都由无数个瞬间组成，有些瞬间在时间里飘逝，有些瞬间却定格成永恒。我的一生里，也有很多个深深印刻在心上，不会随着光阴逝去而淡却的瞬间。而我所有的瞬间，那些爱过的，痛苦的，思念的，忍耐的…所有的瞬间都是你。

爱过的瞬间

我不是从一开始就知道我爱你的，这很傻，我也知道。而我爱的第一个女孩，那之后我才意识到，是因为她的身上有你的影子。她也有大大的眼睛，看着我的时候总是会扑闪着。她的嘴也很爱笑，见到我的时候总是上扬着。她娇娇小小的，和我在一起的时候总是不经意地在撒娇…而这些都像你。

我和她在一起的时候最初是开心的，但这开心中，总是有一些小小的介意。比如每次夜不归宿后你失落的眼神，比如原来总是黏在我身边的你开始躲闪的身影。我习惯了你永远跟在我的身后，习惯了你没脸没皮地永远也甩不开，习惯了你世界的中心只有我一个。。。只是我没有想到我习惯的你，其实一直都在等待一个回应。

是呀，如果我和她在一起，如果我和一个女人走到最后，走到婚姻的殿堂然后再到子孙环膝，你又该以怎样的身份在我身边胡闹？又该以怎样的身份让我劳神担心？是啊，从前的我好自私，好幼稚，以为无论如何，我们都能像一个连体婴儿，永远、永远都在一起。

后来，我慢慢发现，她不是你，也成为不了你，代替不了你。她说不出我每一个眼神背后的含义，她不曾存在于我们一同挥洒汗泪的过去，她也不能痛我所痛、乐我所乐…我一直以为可爱、单纯、娇小是我喜欢的类型。但直到那时我才发现，我并没有什么喜欢的类型，我不过喜欢的是你。

于是对那一段感情，我开始动摇，但我并不敢果断抽离。在我人生已经走过的二十几年的岁月里，我从不曾想过我会爱上一个男人，更不曾想过勇敢去爱一个男人要如何地披荆斩棘。她是我的迷幻剂，是我的忘忧岛，是我逃离现实，逃离自己真实情感的依托和幻影。我和她在一起来麻醉自己，却没有想到，人生有时候必须得要做一个决定。

和她在一起，是我犯的一个无法挽回的错误。不论我作何决定，总有人会因此伤心。是我太坏，是我太傻，是我想的不够清楚…可是无论我怎么自责，都已经无法改变当初做下和她交往的决定会带来的结局。她说，她开始想象和我生活一辈子的日子。而你说，你爱我，很爱很爱我，但你也可以过一个没有我的生活，你也可以像爱我一样去爱别人。你还说，如果我和她最后走到一起，你会诚心诚意地祝福我。可我为什么想将那份祝福撕碎扔掉？我感觉我的世界开始下雨，我不知道该怎样选择，才能重新迎来新的天晴。

这明明是一段我爱上其他人的回忆，而这段回忆的每一个瞬间都有你的身影。你到底是对我施了什么魔法，让我只是想到没有你的人生就心痛到不行？

嫉妒的瞬间

我从来没有像那个瞬间那样感受过嫉妒。但我没有权利生气，因此满心满眼的，只有酸楚。我看到社交账户上你和他的合影，我看到节目舞台上你和他的互动。他比起我来，对你更加地小心翼翼。是啊，并不是谁都像我，明明拥有珍珠却不知道去珍惜。

你似乎对喜欢男人这件事看待得如此坦然，就像是人要吃饭一样的稀疏寻常。因此，你似乎都完全没有考虑去找一个女孩作为暧昧的对象。你是在嘲讽我吗？后来，每每回忆到这个瞬间，我都会这样想。你让我犹豫，是不是自己过于懦弱，是不是自己过于没有担当。你让我像疯了一样的，因为一个男人，去嫉妒另一个男人。但你也让我成长，让我知道，爱有时候需要勇气去面对一切的惊涛骇浪。

你去他家留宿的那个晚上，没有其他任何一个瞬间更让我清醒地意识到，我随时都会失去你，而这个失去将被画上永远的印记。你和他一起吃饭的时候，我会想，本来你身边的那个位置应该是我。你和他一起旅行的时候，我会想，本来那个合影里的应该是我。你和他一起谈论工作的时候，我会想，本来那个给你建议的应该是我。这些想法是如此地折磨着我，像一条条铁鞭，抽得我遍体鳞伤。我终于开始意识到，这个世界上，似乎没有什么比起失去你更让我痛苦绝望。

喝酒，失眠，恍惚… 你是如此的铁石心肠，我以为我已经永远的失去你了，如果不是他打来的那个电话。他告诉我，那个你在他家留宿的晚上，你是如何在喝醉后向他哭诉你的放不下。你说你看见我伤心的眼神还会心痛，你说你看到我失魂落魄的样子还是不舍，你说你对不起他，你无论如何还是割舍不下我。。。我好庆幸，我还来得及去做决定，我好庆幸，我还来得及挽回你。

我开始理解你对我的躲闪，我开始理解你对我的失望，我开始理解你对我所有的埋怨与不甘。因为不论是你对我的情感，还是我对你的情感，都容不下任何一个人夹杂在中间。 你也让我意识到，我不能再当一个将头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟，将错误一再地继续下去。李东海，回到我身边吧。我不能没有你，我也知道，你也不能没有我。

痛苦的瞬间

和她做下分手的决定的时候，我已经预想到之后的风浪。只是我还是太过年轻，把一切都想的太轻描淡写。她不像你，愿意为我忍气吞声，她不像你，会理解我的一切决定，她不像你，会因为我的痛苦而痛苦… 

我能理解她对我的埋怨，我能理解她对我的愤怒，我甚至觉得她的报复或许理所应当。当她把我和她的照片公之于众，当所有的人都开始对我口诛笔伐，当我的综艺、广告一个个地解约… 我不想解释，也不想反驳。或许，这本身就该是我为自己的错误所需要承担的。在这些个痛苦瞬间，我才清晰地认识到，一个人失去自己原本所拥有的一切，是如此地简单和轻易。但还好，我还有你。即使我的世界天崩地裂，我还是庆幸，我换到了你，永远留在我的身边。

你说你从未看过我如此脆弱过，你说你后悔让我做下与她分开的决定，你说你要将你对我的爱公之于众，替我承担所有的刀风剑雨。可是小傻瓜，你是我唯一的那朵最柔软、最脆弱的棉花糖，即使我遍体鳞伤，我也要将你护在我的身后。因为只要还有你在，我的心就还能品尝到世界的甜意，我就还能将一切的苦难硬生生给挺过去。我终于意识到，我好爱好爱你，只是好可惜，我们的爱不能让大家知道。因为如果那样，我们的世界就又将是一场腥风血雨，而那时候，你也会百孔千疮，我舍不得。

你说并不是每段恋爱都能走到最后，并不是每一个人都在初恋的时候就清楚自己的内心和需求，你让我不要自责，你让我不要愧疚。你为我冲到舆论的风头，反驳对我的谩骂。那个瞬间，我才发现你是什么事都需要我担心的小傻瓜，你也是什么事都愿替我抵挡的小金刚。在我滑落到人生谷底的瞬间，是你为我的伤口敷上膏药，是你一直做我唯一最温暖的一抹光亮。

我很庆幸将那一段错误结束掉，很庆幸正确地牵起你的手一直走下去。我也真正地开始认识到，你和我就像是两块在烈火燃烧后，融合在一起的钢铁。我们的快乐与痛苦，永远都不仅仅只存在于一个人的心间。我无法将这一点去要求任何其他人，因为我和他们都只是个体的存在。因此，我很痛过，但我不会怪她。我甚至感谢她，是她让我明白，是这些痛苦的瞬间让我清楚，有你在我身边，是多么的美好。

自此之后，每一个跨年的日出我们都一起度过。当太阳升起来的时候，你会对我说新年快乐，而我会对你说早上好。这成为了只属于我们的对于表达我爱你的暗号。每当那个时候，我心里都无比地确信，我们已经度过了最黑暗的时光，而我们一起迎来的，永远都会是光明。

情迷的瞬间

我也不知道我们的第一次会这么快地到来。或许是你太擅长诱惑，也或许是我太经不起撩拨，就这样在行程的前一夜像两个背着家长干坏事的孩子，一起胡作非为。

你洗完澡，光着身子赖在我的房间，红着脸却怎么也不肯走的表情，直到现在我还记得清楚。我担心你行程时的状态，忍着欲望躲闪。可你又是那一副年糕一般的模样，黏在我身上，腻腻歪歪地吻着我的嘴唇，我的耳朵，我的锁骨… 每一个吻都好像落在我的心上，像羽毛一般撩拨得我浑身都痒。

“我怕你会累着。”我记得我当时是这么说的。

“我才不会，倒是你，你是不是怕你自己不行？”你当时是这么说的。

我就是经不住你的调皮，受不住你的激将。所以我最近也常常在想，你和我到底是谁将谁捏在手心里呢？曾经我还是挺自信的。

于是，我一个转身将你压在身下，而你却像计谋得逞的小狐狸一样扬起了嘴角。之后我们的疯狂还有太多太多，可唯有这一次，虽然生疏，却一直是我心头最甜最甜的蜜糖。

我从来不知道，原来你是如此的性感，如此地充满着让人堕落的欲望。我不知道你是如何做到坏笑着将手顺着我的胸脯一直往下握住我的欲望揉捏，而眼睛却依旧像纯真的小鹿，湿漉漉的，闪烁着星光。我像是被蛊惑了一般吻遍你的全身。你的胸前很敏感，我轻轻一碰你就会嘤咛着颤抖，我好像就是从那个时候，迷上了舔弄轻咬…

和一个男人做爱，我原来以为我会抵触，我原来以为我永远都做不到。可或许是因为是你，因为是你的身体，所以我感受到的只有想要征服的渴望。现在回想起来，那时候我还没有什么技巧，没有好好地扩张就猛然地闯入，你应该很是幸苦的。但我也看出来，并不是我一个人在享受，不论是你的呻吟还是你颤抖的身体，都告诉着我这一点。从今往后你就是我的了，是我一个人的了，这样的念头在我的脑海里喧嚣着，让我控制不住自己，在你的身体里一次又一次地冲撞着，探寻着…

如果不是灵九的电话，我也不知道我在失了理智的情况下，在你喘息声的勾引下，还会再做几次，再做多久。如果那样的话，我们明天真的还能继续行程吗？现在回想起来，我们那时还真的是太过胆大、太过疯狂，不论是在刚刚宣泄的情况下接电话，还是在行程前为所欲为。

第二天我们果然被哥哥们骂了，但是出乎意料的，没有人反对我们的感情，没有人反感我们的关系。圭贤还给了灵九一百块钱，因为他倆打赌我们谁会在上面。  
“相信你们会好好地在一起走到永远的。”他们是这么说的，我知道我们也不会辜负他们的相信。

第二天，你的确是很累，但我却莫名地觉得兴奋。不论是我身上留下的你的抓痕，还是你身上留下的我的吻痕，都是我们刚好契合的证明，它们都喧嚣着，你是属于我的，而我能够满足你的一切。记得吗？灵九还拍了你在车后座熟睡的照片，那时候，我笑得好得意。

离别的瞬间

我从未想过我们会很久的分开，在决定入伍前我纠结了很久，但这是我们必须要经历的事情，所以我决定要更理性地去看待。你因为我没有跟你商量去了陆军现役的事情，同我生气了很久。我最害怕你不理我，不同我说话了，以后可不可以不要那样？

其实你一直都不知道，我为什么做了这样的选择。我骗你一起去申请警察厅，是希望你能不用那么辛苦。你身体不好，容易感冒又容易受伤，如果太辛苦的话，让我又怎么能够放心？可是一个团里又怎能人人都去警察厅，你去了，始源也去了，差不多时间入伍，我怎么能够也一起？我们入伍本来就是大话题，我不想又出现什么不好的流言蜚语。

你也说过我没心没肺，但其实还没有分别，我对你就已经开始想念。真的好舍不得，我们在一起的时间。《冬爱》，我想我们都不会忘了这首。这是写给我，也是写给你，是只属于我们的情感，是只属于我们的记忆。我知道你不会忘记歌词，只是我还想唱给你听：

“因为心痛所以流泪  
我无法放开你（No Way）  
闭上双眼再也看不见你 No more yeah  
无法停止离别的时间不是很可惜吗（很可惜）  
现在 No more No more  
No 还不是终点 Baby

暂时藏起来我们倆的故事。  
不要忘记 我帮你放入你的书签  
这不是句点而是休止符 慢一拍的节奏  
重逢的时候 一定要肩并肩在一起…”

现在唱起来，似乎还是能够感受到当时离别前的伤心，不过还好，我们现在永远、永远地在一起了，所以似乎又有着不一样的心境。

入伍前的演唱会，你为我录制了视频。小傻瓜，你为什么总是那样的昭昭然，让我都无法控制我的表情。即使现在回忆，我的脑海依旧能够响起你的声音，

“我喜欢你，不，用爱更合适。。。”

入伍前的那一晚，你又没皮没脸地赖在我的房间不肯离去，我抱着你到天亮，甚至舍不得闭上眼睛。那一晚，你说你会很想很想我，我说我会用每一个假期来看你。为了把我们分离的时间缩到最短，你紧跟着我，也入伍了。

老话从来说的没有错，失去了才会觉得珍惜。我们分开了，我才如此深刻地意识到，我的生活是如此的不能够缺少你。每天晚上睡前我都会想，你最近怎么样，是胖了还是瘦了，是开心还是不开心。我给妈妈写了手信，让她去询问你的消息。在得知你也通过阿姨在打听我的消息的时候，我的心里像灌了蜜一样的开心。

为了见你，我期待着每一个假期。为了等你下班，我熟悉了警察局隔壁咖啡厅咖啡的味道。哪怕在咖啡厅坐一天，也迫不及待地想要见你。

“退伍后，我们再也不要分开了。”那次见面后，你是这么对我说的。

“从此我们一辈子同行。”而我是这样回复你的。

那天晚上，我们壮着胆子，将社交账户换成情侣头像。虽然没有能够维持很久，但那一个瞬间，绝对能够记入我人生最幸福瞬间的那一个排名。

你对于想我这件事，似乎从来没有想过要遮掩。明明只剩下半年的时间，你却还是忍不住偷偷地做了视频。里面有我送你的红色冰箱，放着只属于我们的这首冬天的歌曲。你总是在埋怨，时间怎么过得这么慢，我们什么时候才能像歌里唱得那样，从此比肩而立。但为什么要伤心呢，我的小傻瓜，明明你在等着我，而我也在等着你。

重逢的瞬间

你留着最后的休假，只为了来接我退伍。小傻瓜，就这样地想我吗？明明我们退伍的时间就只相差两天。你说你不能错过我人生所有重要的瞬间，而你的确也做到了，回顾我人生的每一个瞬间，你都在我的身边。

明明是我退伍，你却比我还要激动。我永远不会忘记你紧紧抱着我时红了的眼睛。也不会忘记，你在我肩膀忍不住轻落下吻的那个瞬间。让你久等了，我的宝贝。从今往后，我终于可以实现我对你的诺言。还有两天，还有两天，这个世界就没有任何的时间将我们分离，以后每一年的跨年日出，你的每一次欢笑与泪水，你人生中的每一个时刻，我也永远都不会缺席。

后来，我也去接你退伍了，我紧紧地抱着你，想要将你杂揉进我的身体。不过以后的时间还很多，我不着急。环抱你，亲吻你，拥有你，之后的每日每夜，我都要做这样的事情。你不会厌烦我的对吧？

啊，对了！你还记得那一次综艺录制掉落下的书签吗？就是入伍前我放进去的那一个。你还好好地收着呢！不过小傻瓜，不用总是为罗密欧与朱丽叶的爱情伤心，因为我们是我们，我们的故事永远是进行时，不论是生还是死，我们都会永远地在一起。

我们在夏威夷的婚礼你还记得吗？当然，你若是想要忘记也忘记不了，每一个快乐的瞬间，我们都已经记录下来。在远离媒体的镜头，在远离人们注目的地方，我们互相交换了戒指。我们就这样秘密地在一起了，现在想起来，我依旧还是觉得有些刺激。夏威夷好像成了我们人生的瞬间，就像是珠穆朗玛峰一样，让所有的瞬间都无法企及。都说恋人有七年之痒，可是我们七周年的时候依旧如胶似漆。我还记得我说出“亲爱的，我们七年了”时候的心情。而现在，我们在一起已经8年、9年而且一直一直会继续下去…

你已然已经成为了我的世界，成为了我所有的瞬间。我想，如果没有你，我或许就无法解释我目前为止所有的人生，没有你，我也无法保持我任何对未来的希冀。现在，由我来对你说吧，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！我很爱很爱你！不要在没有我的时候快乐，也不要在没有我的时候哭泣，因为我也要成为你的世界，成为你所有的瞬间！


End file.
